Kairi
several original characters appearing in Kingdom Hearts, and is also one of the main characters in the series. She is the original persona of Naminé. Kairi was born in Radiant Garden and currently lives on Destiny Islands along with her two best friends, Sora and Riku. eart, her heart possesses no darkness within it, leading to the unique birth of Naminé when she accidentally gives it to Sora, who later sacrificed himself to restore her heart. Should her heart be lost, her body will remain in a dormant state until it returns, as revealed in the first game when her heart was lost. Like the other princesses, she has the power to open the Final Keyhole to Kingdom Hearts in Hollow Bastion once she is gathered with the rest of the princesses. This could be considered as the princesses' main power. Kairi also appears to have some kind of latent magical ability, as seen when she manages to restore Sora's humanity after he becomes a Heartless. However, it could imply that she is only able to restore him because they share the strongest connection. Since the other Princesses of Heart possess the abilities to hold back darkness and upgrade other people's powers, it is no doubt that Kairi can do so as well. Aqua cast a charm on Kairi in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep so that if she was ever captured by darkness, her light would lead her to the light of another. In an interview, Tetsuya Nomura stated it was this charm that led Kairi to Destiny Islands. She additionally has the ability to sense darkness, as the other Princesses of Heart are able to tell Sora of a great darkness nearby. It may also imply to why she was looking ill when Destiny Islands was devoured by the darkness before she disappeared. In the manga, according to Axel, Kairi is able to travel through the Dark Corridor without any negative effects because she is a Princess of Heart Kairi's abilities in combat are limited. Kairi isn't able to do much when she is in danger, but her bravery and determination to help her friends motivates her to put herself in danger for them anyway. This results in her sometimes being captured, and Sora and Riku having to come to her aid. During the events that take place in the World That Never Was, Riku hands her a Keyblade crafted from his memories of Destiny Islands, and allows her to wield it so that she may combat the Heartless. She is shown to be fairly competent with it, and was shown to take out several Heartless on her own in cutscenes. Kairi is able to wield the Keyblade due to her having touched Aqua's Keyblade many years earlier, which initiated the inheritance of the power.2 At the end of Dream Drop Distance it was revealed that Yen Sid will begin training Kairi in the use of her Keyblade so she can better protect herself. Princess-Kairi-3-kairi-12085487-596-799.jpg Princess kairi by onebecamenone-d3kd1rr.png kairi_wedding_dress_new_by_bananafontana-d4ctwyb.png 2ff519fdb83c1e70b05357da6f30ee5e.jpg Category:Royalty Category:Protangonists Category:Allies Category:Princesses Category:Females